


There be dragons

by Jeuji



Series: Tumblr Prompts [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, dragon - Freeform, mention of MPREG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 03:30:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeuji/pseuds/Jeuji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>overwhelmed-with-joy asked:</p><p>One last one prompt. Derek shares a beer with his old friend, a dragon, and gets told " they're be do proud of you"</p>
            </blockquote>





	There be dragons

Derek was honestly surprised when he got the letter.

The last time he’d heard from Chico had been back in New York, at least five, no six years previous.

The letter was pretty simple, it had his name, a date, a time, a place, then Chico messy signature at the bottom.

So that’s how Derek found himself waiting at a bar on the edge of town, sipping on three fingers of whiskey.

He smelt the man before he even got inside, a distinct smell of limes and brimstone that was entirely Chico.

A familiar figure flopped down next to him, they ordered a pint of whatever was on tap then turned to Derek.

"Ola my friend, I’ve been hearing about you a lot lately."

Derek glanced over to his friend, the Dragon was an interesting fellow. Decked out in a dark green three piece suit, his dark skin and even darker eyes contrasted well with the color. 

He stood about half a foot shorter then Derek in this form, but as he knew, Chico was slightly terrifying as a dragon. 

"People talking about an upshot alpha in California, whose mated himself to a powerful spark. Well mi amigo, that is something even I can’t ignore." The dragon ran a rand through his long curly hair, pulling a lock to inspect before releasing it with a smile.

"Really now?" Derek asked, getting distracted by the wedding ring on his finger clanking against the glass.

"Hmm, expecting a few pups as well I’ve heard, your spark is reason for that I assume," it was true, there was two of them on the. 

Stiles and Derek’s first kids.

"So is this really just catching up, or are you here to tell me something Chico?" Derek asked, finally making eye contact with the dragon.

His friend smiled, “I wanted to congratulate you. Quite a feat you’ve managed, a no name beta becoming one of the most powerful Alphas in North America.” 

The dragon took a long chug of his beer, Derek remembered a time when Chico wouldn’t go near the stuff, preferring to eat candy and play pranks on unsuspecting people.

But not much could be expected from a 300 year old Dragon who named himself after the Spanish word for ‘boy’.

"I get by," was all Derek replied, eyeing his drink.

"You’re doing well for yourself, I’m glad, I always worried about you you know. Talia’s little boy, always so serious, even more so after the fire-" Chico took another drink, "they would be proud of what you’ve done, all of them."

Derek didn’t say anything, couldn’t.

Chico finished his drink, throwing a twenty on the counter then got up. 

"You’re going to have a boy and a girl, both wolves. You’re mate is going to curse you into el abismo during their birth."

Then he was gone, like magic. 

Or just like a prophetic dragon with a twisted sense of humor.

Derek thought about what the dragon had told him, about his family, about his future.

He finished his drink then went home to Stiles. 

**Author's Note:**

> Send me prompts! onehaleofafire.tumblr.com


End file.
